Gin Taoris
Gin Kama Taoris is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Kings of Strife, Gin was an infamous, world-renowned assassin who was known for attacking and murdering any who entered his sight. He was famous for falling to no injury and feeling no pain; coupled with his undefeated status as a warrior and his obsession with blood, the world soon began to know him as The Crimson Death. Appearance Gin's primary attire is also the one he wears into battle. He wears jet black leg armor and boots tucked into brown pants, with dark purple-hued kneecaps. Under his trademark red, long-sleeved coat, he wears no shirt. His first alternate outfit, Future's Ruin, depicts him in a black futuristic suit of armor with violet and red accents. The second alternate costume, Shimurian Exile, depicts Gin shirtless and with grey cargo pants that tuck into knee high combat boots. His chest is scarred and various healed bullet wounds grace his body. His first DLC outfit, Dilapidated, removes his leg armor and dresses him in a dark red leather outfit with no undershirt beneath his much shorter coat. His hair is also a slightly darker color and his swords have a different design. Finally, his second DLC outfit Finale has him in black jeans and brown armored boots without a shirt. He has much shorter hair and wears a long red cloak. File:Gin and Vainia.png|Gin and Vainia Sestrum Story 8th Cycle= Gin is first summoned in this cycle, and spends most of it wandering about without a purpose. He takes requests from fellow Warriors of Madness in order to hone his skills and bloodlust, and holds a crucial part behind many of the Twilight Warrior's deaths. Besides this, he has a few extended clashes with many WoT's who find him to be an incredible threat, including Vik Hyusei, Hero, Max, and Avec Quartz. |-| 9th Cycle= Once again summoned sans memories or a purpose, Gin spends a large chunk of this cycle following wherever his blades lead him. After a heated clash against a fellow WoM, however, Gin takes notice of Vainia Sestrum and the two duel. Surprisingly, the girl holds Gin at bay and speaks of dreams and ambition. Gin is taken aback by the power of her desires, and for the first time since being summoned he has a reason to fight - in Vainia's command. The two blaze through the battlefield as an almost invincible pair, and their influence is one of the major reasons why this cycle swings in Eris' favor. Near the end of the cycle, Gin loses control of his torturous urges and brutally kills both Noa Lentic and Vik Hyusei after the two try to escape his rampage and only after a period of extended pain. Vainia is shocked and appalled by his behavior, and she leaves Gin to his own devices. Once again without a master or a purpose, he emptily wanders until the cycle is wiped. |-| 10th Cycle= Gin returns to the God's War in this cycle, and with his memories from the last life. Depression from Vainia's abandonment still plagues him, but it is soon forgotten when Gin meets the newly summoned Warrior of Twilight, Crono Silverius. Vaguely remembering the intense rivalry the two held in their original world, Gin becomes obsessed with battling Silverius and a violent relationship is born. Taoris stalks Silverius throughout the lands of Sundry, wounding any relationship the man had with any of his allies and preventing him from peace. This eventually leads to Taoris slaying Silverius countless times, until he no longer regenerates for this cycle. Once again empty and unfulfilled, Taoris is filled with despair. In this state of extreme despair, Taoris stops all battling and eventually decides on killing himself to end his misery. He and Vainia reunite soon before he plans his death, and she attempts to dissuade him from the act. Weary from constant battle and remembering his original world, in which he was also cursed to an eternity of battle, Taoris is not swayed and kills himself. His last words to his devastated master are those of encouragement; little does he know that these words lead Vainia to attack Genesis early and eventually to her own death. |-| 13th Cycle= Because of his suicide, Gin isn't brought back to subsequent cycles until the 13th one. He loses all memories of his prior pursuit of Crono, only replaced by a burning desire to stalk him as prey. He doesn't ruthlessly attack as he did before, choosing only to closely watch him at first. After a while, he gets disconnected from Crono, and cannot find him until he comes across 0, fellow Warrior of Madness. 0 convinces Taoris to fight for him, and for his efforts Taoris would be led to Crono. Gin accepts, and acts as 0's henchman for a good amount of the cycle before growing impatient. He ironically leaves 0's service mere hours before Crono challenges 0. 0 summons the Wind Crystal from Crono's person but is driven back, during which Gin appears and confiscates the Crystal and drives Crono off with its newfound power. Content with his new abilities and confident that Crono will return, Gin settles deep within Kornelia Arisen. It doesn't take long for Crono to appear, and the two do battle. Because of help from his allies and his new-found memories and motivation, Crono overpowers Gin and takes back the Crystal, using it to defeat Gin once and for all. In his dying moments, Gin gains all memories - from his original world as well as the previous cycles he'd lived through - and dies, hoping that this death will be final. Battle Gin Taoris Crimson Death – Viciously attacks without pause. ---- As the Crimson Death, Gin fights ruthlessly with both of his twin claymores. Many of his attacks have a slow or medium startup time, but cannot be interrupted, and deal high damage. Most interestingly, besides normal interrupt ignorance, many of his attacks grant him temporary armor that allow him to brush past attacks and continue his own combos (known as Crimson Armor). He still takes damage equal to what he is hit, but can continue to fight past injuries, with the exception of HP attacks. If left to his own devices, he could easily and quickly defeat an enemy. However, to balance the high priority of his moves, if not comboed they can have a long cooldown time and can be somewhat predictable when observed by an advanced enemy. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Gin's EX Mode, Cain's Kuurth, depicts him with much longer, more frenzied hair, larger blades, and eyes as red as blood. During his EX Mode he gains various abilities, such as the typical Regen and the more unorthodox Undying Armor, which gifts all his attacks in Crimson Armor and greatly lessens cooldown time. In addition, he gains the ability Ancient Plague, which allows him to press RT+ to cancel the frame of his attack and continue fresh with a new one, greatly increasing his combo potential. Gin's EX Burst is Cyttorak's Pain. He slashes the enemy up into the screen and stabs his blades into them. Moving back, he tears at his coat and screams in rage as the player must aim a crosshair with the analog stick into the quickly falling enemy. The crosshair corresponds to various red claymores falling from the sky. If the player lands 1 or zero claymores, Gin grabs the downed enemy and tosses them out of the Burst scene. If the player lands 2 to 4 claymores, Gin grabs two claymores of his own and slashes at the enemy, throwing them out of the Burst scene. Finally, if 5 or more claymores hit, Gin grabs two claymores and jumps into the air with them. The light of a Crystal bathes over him and he is surrounded by red energy, which he uses to dive down and slash through the enemy. As the scene explodes into fire from his attack, Gin stands away from the camera, kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Formidable Enemy - originally Formidable Enemy *''World Map Theme: The Target's Resistance - originally Ice Ridge of Noltia *''Dungeon Theme: The Path to Fufillment - originally Burning Sword *''Normal Battle: Gin - Following Shadow - originally Genocide Machine *''Boss Battle: Gin - Taisen Fight - originally Perfectio's Theme Rival Battle *''Vs Crono: Coup de'tat, originally Palace of Destruction *''Vs Vainia: Absolute Destiny: Revolution, originally Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku *''Vs Nex: Blood Brothers, originally Genocide Machine II *''Vs Bris: Ruined Past and Future, originally Ruina's Theme Quotes Encounter Quotes (Regular) Encounter Quotes (DLC) Story Specific ;Crono: "I've found you." ;Gin: "Ahahaha! And I, you! It's been too long, partner. Can you fulfill me this time?" ;Crono: "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not listening to it anymore. You're the only thing standing in my way to escaping this place, and...to her. So it'd be in your best interest to hand me the Crystal and leave." ;Gin: "We both know I won't do that...So why don't you show me some of your power, huh? I hope you haven't been slacking off on me. Without this Crystal, I don't even think you can hurt me, can you?" ;Crono: "That's where you're wrong. I don't need that anymore to beat you. I'll drag you off your throne, and cause a revolution with my own hands!" Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters